choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Character (Passport to Romance)
Your Character in Passport to Romance is the main protagonist of the Passport to Romance book. Although his/her default name is "Charlie", the player can choose to name him/her as they wish. Appearance Your appearance is customizable according to the player's preferences. You can choose gender, skin tone, facial features and hairstyle. You have a closet available to change your wardrobe. Personality Chapters [[:Category:Passport to Romance|'Series']]/[[Passport to Romance|'Book']]: Passport to Romance * Chapter 1: Landing The Dream * Chapter 2: Midnight Magic * Chapter 3: Mona Lisa Mayhem * Chapter 4: Valor at Versailles * Chapter 5: We’ll Always Have Paris * Chapter 6: Traveling in Style * Chapter 7: In Lucerne Limbo * Chapter 8: Brothers in Anger * Chapter 9: Nights in Berlin * Chapter 10: Squad Goals * Chapter 11: Airport Antics * Chapter 12: Regatta Rules * Chapter 13: Ante Up * Chapter 14: Ever Onward * Chapter 15: Destinations and Departures Relationships Elliot Langdon Elliot Langdon is one of your love interests. Ahmed Ahmed is one of your love interests. He helps you out of the Seine. Marisa Marisa is one of your roommates and one of your love interests. Sumire Sumire is one of your roommates and one of your love interests. Character Customization Gender, Face & Hair PtR Face.jpg|Gender & Face PtR Hair.jpg|Hairstyles Outfit Choices PtR Initial.jpg|Initial Outfits PtR Clubbing.jpg|Clubbing Outfit PTR Party Hard.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Party Hard' Outfit PtR Dinner.jpg|Dinner PTR Luxury in Paris.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Luxury in Paris' Outfit PTR Gala Outfit.jpg|Versailles Costume PtR Alternate Male MC in Versailles Costume.jpg|Alternate Male MC in Versailles Costume PtR Last Day in Paris.jpg|Last Day in Paris PtR Alternate Male MC in Walk the Runway Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Walk the Runway' Outfit PtR Swimsuit.jpg|Swimsuit PtR Alternate Male MC in Splash Dive Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Splash Dive' Outfit PtR Marisa's Birthday.jpg|Punk Outfit PtR Alternate Male MC in Punk Scene Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Punk Scene' Outfit PtR Team Jersey.jpg|Team Jersey PtR Alternate Male MC in Ahmed's Number One Fan Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Ahmed's Number One Fan' Outfit PtR Airport Outfit.jpg|Airport Outfit PtR Alternate Male MC in Tourist Attraction Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Tourist Attraction' Outfit PtR Regatta Outfit.jpg|Regatta Outfit PtR Alternate Male MC in Deal With It Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Deal With It' Outfit PtR Casino.jpg|Casino Outfit PtR Alternate Male MC in Casino Ready Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Casino Ready' Outfit PtR Female MC Lingerie.jpg|Female MC in Lingerie PtR Meeting with William.jpg|Meeting with William PtR Alternate Male MC in Boss Man Outfit.jpg|Alternate Male MC in 'Boss Man' Outfit Miscellaneous Passport to Romance Official v2.png|A version of MC w/ Elliot & Marisa on the cover P2RMCapproximateageConfirmation.png|Approximate Age Confirmation in Ch. 2 P2RMC'sCellPhone.png|MC's Cell Phone PtR Ch7 - Sumire drawing male MC.jpg|Sumire drawing Male MC in Chapter 7 Sumire sketching female P2R MC in Ch7.png|Sumire drawing Female MC in Chapter 7 FemaleP2RMCinSwimwearCh.7.jpeg|Female MC by the water in Swimsuit Trivia * A version of Your Character is shown on the cover of Passport to Romance. *Your Character did a summer internship with National Geographic. * Your Character confirms in Chapter 1 to be in his/her twenties. * This book reuses the Male faces from Big Sky Country and the Female faces from America's Most Eligible. * The default name Charlie is of English origin, which means "free person". It is a short version of the names Charles and Charlotte. ** If the default name is kept, s/he will share the same name as Charlie Carmichael from Wishful Thinking. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:'Passport to Romance' Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:LGBT Category:Hartfeld University students